<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carolina In My Mind by comicc_bookk_jawnss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817766">Carolina In My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss'>comicc_bookk_jawnss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani catches Jamie singing along to the radio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton &amp; Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carolina In My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn’t sure at what point in the song she’d fully woken up. Dani had never heard James Taylor sung with a British accent, let alone a Northern twang, and “Carolina In My Mind” at that. But as far as she was concerned, she’d never heard a better version. Smiling, she opened her eyes, sat up and stretched.</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>Gone to Carolina in ma - oh, fuck. Sorry."</p><p>Jamie took a hand off the wheel to turn down the radio, already blushing, which was only exacerbated when she’s noticed Dani’s eyes on her.</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>What?"</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>You never told me you sing."</p><p>Jamie scoffed.</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>Uh, ‘cause I don’t."</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>Could’ve fooled me."</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>Well… everyone can 'sing.'"</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>I can’t."</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>Oh, c’mon."</p><p>Dani laughed.</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>No, trust me. I had to do choir in school. It was… not pleasant."</p><p>Jamie smiled, picturing little Dani.</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>You, on the other hand, sound beautiful."</p><p>Jamie cleared her throat. She could feel the heat in her cheeks now.</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>Not exactly posh, though."</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>No."</p><p>Jamie gasped, feigning offense. Dani laughed.</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>But… "</p><p>She takes Jamie’s hand.</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>That’sthe best part… you sound like you."</p><p>Jamie smiled shyly. She was running out of self-deprecating things to say.</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>So… what’s next?"</p><p>Jamie laughed.</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>Nice try. That was quite enough."</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>Aww."</p><p>But Dani could see that she’d pushed her luck far enough. She didn’t want Jamie to feel uncomfortable.</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>Well, at least turn the radio back up. I’m awake now, anyway."</p><p>She let go of Jamie’s hand. Jamie tuned until she heard the opening licks of another old favorite. She turned it up and took Dani’s hand.</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>Oh, I love Led Zeppelin!" Dani exclaimed.</p><p>Jamie smiled.</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>What?"</p><p>Jamie kissed the back of Dani’s hand and stole a quick look at her.</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>"</b>Nothin’."</p><p>She turned back to the road as AC/DC’s “Back In Black” played on.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>At the The Leafling, Dani would turn on the radio every morning. She knew Jamie would instinctively sing along if the shop wasn’t busy and Jamie thought she were far enough out of earshot. Unbeknownst to Dani, Jamie figured out what she was doing pretty much immediately but decided to indulge her.</p><p>And if she were honest, she did appreciate having music on in the background. That was really why she’d started listening to it so much as a child. Sure, it had helped drown out the yelling, the taunting. But it was actually the silence that had always gotten to her most, not knowing what was coming next. Music had provided relief while she waited for the other shoe to inevitably drop.</p><p>With Dani, of course, she felt completely safe. But running a shop meant crowds and constant interactions with strangers, which made her anxiety act up. The music helped reduce it to a tolerable level.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Jamie, Dani had realized that fairly quickly. That’s why she would leave the radio on when they got busy and regularly adjust the volume to make sure Jamie could hear it from wherever she was in the store.</p><p>And Dani’s DJing had another effect she hadn’t even counted on. Jamie eventually started singing to herself, even when there wasn’t music playing, even when they were at home, even when Dani was well within earshot — not because she anxious but because she was happy. Dani had come to the conclusion that Jamie wasn’t fully aware she was doing it, which as it happened, was correct. So she never said anything. She just listened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>